


My Bloody Valentine

by blushingninja



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki offer Tsukiyama a precious Christmas gift on the condition he can control himself and behaviour. Such conditions however are not met, leading to a very bloody, very risqué Christmas.<br/>Christmas Trade 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a quiet reminder of why I'm going to hell. *sigh* I'll see y'all there friends! Also please note this has two endings, but one way was far too lewd for even me to consider posting... But if people enjoy this enough I may post the alternative ending as a second chapter. 
> 
> The recipient for this Christmas Trade will remain anonymous until stated otherwise  
> Much thanks and Merry Christmas.

He knew this was a mistake and yet couldn’t bring himself to stop. The plan was already in action. The supplies had been gathered, the glitter, the glue, the glassware. Kaneki had put Hinami to work on the Christmas cards, arts and crafts was something they could all enjoy as a short reprieve during the holiday season. Not that evil ever stopped and driven by his desire for his revenge and an offensive need to protect, the pale man was still on edge. However for a few short moments, quiet hours and maybe a single long night, he just wanted to be normal. For Hinami to be normal and for the small home created between them to be a Noel themed sanctuary away from the evils of the world. And that would include giving presents. Books generally dominated much of Kaneki’s Christmas list and now he was pushed to find gifts for others beyond that realm. Although Toka might enjoy an adult colouring book. Her love for the cute and sweet inked out in bright colours would hopefully bring her joy in the new year. And joy was all the silver haired man wanted to give his associates, friends and otherworldly family. However his gift to a certain purple palate drama queen maybe have been an ill oversight. 

 

The glittery card of gold and green would no doubt appeal to the garish man’s sense of fine taste, but it was the accompanying gift that gave Kaneki a moment of pause. A small, sterile viral of his own blood. Easily obtain by a small nick in his finger, he’d had to prick his thumb twice just to get enough to fill the whole thing. He’s wondrous new body was good for something things, but blood tests were certainly not one of them. Rolling the viral around in his palm and staring down at the rich, ruby red sloshing around inside, he began to have second thoughts. Tsukiyama would not try and kill him that, of that he was sure, nor did the other man have the capacity. Kaneki was almost sure that in a one on one fight he’d certainly win against the full blooded ghoul. His worry was not for his safety but for the possible future shift in dynamic. 

 

He knew Tsukiyama would no doubt use this precious gift for something titillating and a small part of his old self chuckled at the fear of possible cloning. The older man was rich and crazy enough to have a whole team of ghoulish scientists working out of his basement. That particular thought made him shiver, but paranoia was his best friend these days, he just had to learn to say goodbye and push the intensity of such friends away. Flipping the vial in his hands, there was some serious consideration at hand. He eventually sighed and dropped the merger offering into an airtight, cushioned container. He needed a fragile sticker, something to ensure it would be handled carefully. A bleeding Christmas present sounded like such an eyesore. Closing the lid with a click and a certain nod, Kaneki sighed. He didn't need to even know what Tsukiyama would use this for. So long as he enjoyed it, that was the important thing, Christmas was about giving, even in this shocking excuse for a world. 

  
  


Christmas was both a time Shuu dreaded and revered at the same time. On one hand he loved the attention, the colours, the liveliness, the songs, the parties and the variety of easy intoxicated prey coming into the new year. But on the other hand it was a time for false smiles, meaningless gestures and a barrage of useless fodder titled as gifts. Materialistism came with his nature, but the amount of nonsense presents he'd received from his classmates and admirers were needless and all the same thing. Did he appear so two dimensional to the outside world? Not that it matter, almost everything ended up in the trash. Save a couple of coffee cafe vouchers everything else was mere tacky and tasteless. A gift that had without a doubt caught his interest was labelled from his unrequited beloved. He'd received the pleasure of Kaneki's company a couple of days before Christmas eve itself. Joined by the extended members of their household, the silver haired man seemed intent on offering Hinami a somewhat normal Christmas. Thinking back fondly to his father and associates Christmas gatherings in his youth Tsukiyama did feel for the young miss. Their cross to bare was one both complex and pained. A normal Christmas would never truly exist for her. But he had no issue in indulging a young lady's fantasy, especially if it meant he got in the good books with Kaneki. He'd sing many a Christmas carol and force down a million peppermint tainted lattes to get in his adored’s favor.    
  
The night thankfully passed without issue and Tsukiyama on later reflection had to admit he'd thoroughly enjoyed himself. Even more than that, he'd been left curious and burning hot with anticipation. Hinami, the small darling had shyly presented him with a cut and pressed Christmas card. Home made in nature and dusting glitter every which way. It wasn't the first of its kind he'd received this season, but it was certainly the first he’d actually keep. Moved and happy a secondary surprise came later, when upon his exit Kaneki had leant in close and caught him against the doorway. The smaller man was usually so reclusive and closed off, any close contact was a concession he seldom made. Leaning over in the doorway, Shuu leant to met him halfway with their faces were mere inches apart.    
"Thank you for coming." Shuddering, the words and softest brush of the other man's breath across his cheek had his body all aquiver.    
"Anything for you  _ mon cher _ ." Watching his companion shake his head and take a slow step back, Tsukiyama barely noticed the feeling of something hard and square pushed into his hand. Surprised, he swore there'd been the lightest blush on those translucent, pale cheeks. Enough that he had cause to tease, at least a little. "Oh? Is this something I should open alone?" Raising an eyebrow and watching Kaneki square up to the challenge, the older man couldn't help but smile.    
"That depends on how well you can control yourself." A mirror expression stared back at him, a teasing silver haired angel with dark eyes and secret murderous intent. Now this was an interesting development indeed. The weight of the box was now tenfold in his hand, heavy and hot. His palm was already itching.    
"As you wish mi amore."   
  


 

  
It had been possibly the longest drive he’d ever experienced, the winding driveway up to the estate was without a doubt the most timely in his entire twenty two years of life. Getting to his room was also an unneeded and unnecessary hassle, Kanae and various other servants flittering about like restless little months to a bright flame. A flame he was, but bright flames also needed fuel and whatever was in the tightly sealed little box might serve such a purpose. He'd shaken it ever so gently, tapped it, smelt it, hell he'd even licked the cheap wrapping paper. But nothing had given any indication on the contents. Sneaky Kaneki, who knew what the young man was up to. He'd lowered his expectation enough to not be disappointed if the box contained nothing, but that would mean a game. Some kind of tag between the two of them and wouldn't that be a delight.    
  
Slamming the door of his inner sanctuary, heart pounding and excitement like a bubbling soda pop in his stomach, Tsukiyama cast aside his jacket, shirt and unbuckled his belt. Collapsing in bed, ever cautious of the fragile nature of the gift, his hands trembled as he unstuck the layer of wrapping and eased out a very plain looking box. Blood rushing past his ears, everything became secondary as he tugged off the lid and took in his prize. Head cocked to the side, his first initial reaction was confusion, the strange, cylindrical glass piece didn't appear to hold anything, but as he picked it up, slow and curious he heart suddenly skipped a beat. No, it was impossible.   
  
Breaking the wax seal at the top, the temperature in the room skyrocketed in mere seconds. The smell, that smell. Rich, earthly and unlike anything he'd ever expected, that was until he’d met Kaneki. The man that had awoken some primal, deeper emotion in him he'd previously thought had been numbed years ago. A full vial of Ken Kaneki's blood, the gods were truly shining down upon him today. With shaky hand he made to unstopper the top, pausing only to bite down on his tender bottom lip. What had his beloved said? Only if he could control himself? Licking his sore lips and feeling the sting of the bite disappear quickly, he took a deep breathe. Big mistake. It was like a full assault on his senses. Seconds later with his body acting on his own needs, the stopper was gone with the delicious scent embracing his being. It was like an addiction, the worst kind of drug, making him weak and reckless. It was like a full out of body experience. He could feel, almost see himself acting and yet was unable to stop himself. Vial to his lips, his tongue touched the rim and duck quickly inside. The taste explosion was so intense, so raw and so magical his well tailored suit pants become uncomfortably tight and bordering on painful. 

 

He'd tasted this before fresh and from the source and although dulled by age this still managed to set his taste buds on fire. Finally managing to get a hold on his more baser instincts, the stopper plugged up the worst of the smell as he tried to get a grasp on himself. Fist clenching and breathing hard, Kaneki's taste was still on his tongue, making his head spin and his vision cloud. Had this been the silver haired man's intentional all along? To make him giddy and sick with need? If that was the case it was unfortunately working. His whole body rigid as a second wave of desperation gripped him. He needed another taste, another sip. He needed to bathe it in, smoother himself in it, hot, sticky and crimson.    
  
But that wasn't what Ken had asked of him. His adored had said to control himself, to behave. And his statement about being alone no doubt served a more lustful purpose. As if the silver haired man cared about Tsukiyama's public humiliation. Hell the older man would stand naked, aroused and out in the cold surrounded by millions if Kaneki asked him. However not making a spectacle wasn't the other man's concern, his purpose was more carnal, intense and lustful. Taking a shaky breath, he stared long and hard at the tiny lask, making a quick decision before he could change his mind.  Sliding out of his pants, underwear and single remaining sock, the tall ghoul stripped his bed down to the butter, soft white silk sheets, grinning at the image it would later paint. Maybe he could get it framed, have it stand as a constant reminder of this beautiful, thoughtful gift. Just like Kaneki himself. Beautiful, thoughtful and a gift, stained ruby and fragile as glass. Laying down, slow and steady, the Gourmet wiggled against the bed, letting the silk and warmth wash over him. Cock tight and engorged, he stroked long fingers down the crown of the leaking tip. On a good, boring night the simple thought of the silver haired man was enough to get him hard. But now, with the taste and smell linger in the air he was awkwardly close to cumming without even touching himself. Popping open the vial, he watched the deep red inside slosh against the glass. Rolling his wrist and tipping it down, he moan as that luscious liquid touched his skin. Watching it rain down into his palm, his breath caught as the overflow coursed down his wrist and over the length of his finger. Dripping down in tiny pitter patters across his torso and pelvis. Kaneki had told him to take control of himself and he intended to do so. Watching the tiny ruby pool at the centre of his palm, he exhaled hard, ready to begin. 

 

Biting down on the inside of his cheek, the hunger rising in his gut, he forced one need out for another, lust overtaking all as he reached down and took his cock in hand. It was intense, lewd and he couldn't stop himself from cumming embarrassingly quick as it was. The pale white mixed pink with the blood, streaky and slick. Moaning as he came down from his painful high, the world appeared a blur. Since when had orgasm been so hot? So blinding, so right, so pure? It had to be Kaneki. It was always Kaneki. Looking down to his single hand wrapped around his cock, tight and slowly milking the final lingering tingles. He hefted the now empty vial with consideration. There was still a few drops clinging to the glass from the inside. Taking it to his lips and sucking, he moaned as the final reminisces of his beloved's life source dripped down onto his palate. Like lightning he was hard again, the blood in his own body reacting, hot and boiling and  travelling south quickly. His whole conscious was a blazed of sensation and as he tossed the glass flask aside, he took his own flesh in hand and pumped hard. 

 

A guttered moan escaped his lips as his back arched and balls tightened. Glancing down was his undoing, the sight of his straining cock glistening in the half light, bright red and slippery. The smell of Kaneki was heavy in the air, rank and pungent. Coupled with his own arousal, it wasn't surprising to feel his Koukaku begin to move under the minimal flesh of his skin. Instinct driving it to close to the surface, ready to surge out and pin his mate to the bed. But there was no mate here, no mating dance either. Just him, alone with his need. 

 

The slick and slid of the blood took the edge off the usual friction, but it made up for the small loss with beauty and lubrication. Kaneki's blood, his cum, together. Mixed in a potent cocktail, a real delight, had this been what the other man had meant? It was Tsukiyama’s gift after all and he was controlling himself somewhat. Rolling his wrist up and down desperately, the sheer sensation had the ghoul moaning loud and unabashed. Like his staff would care, he could scream down the whole house and they would have come running unless on his command. He'd purposely trained them as such. At least since he was twelve and he'd discovered the pleasures of his own flesh. Crying out again and again, Kaneki's name like a mantra flowing from his lips and  Tsukiyama again dared a taste, just a small one. Licking the tip of a sticky finger he all but black out with desire. A perfect match. Like the elegant wine paired with a superb dish. If this wasn't proof they were made for each other then nothing else would. Resisting the urge to take another lick, Tsukiyama fisted his cock again, tight and wet. The bright red was drying a dusky brown against his bedsheets, a smeared work of art, for him and him alone. Flipping onto his stomach, knees to the mattress and on all four, he pumped his hand hard, wringing every little spike of pleasure that his overwhelmed body would grant him. Time had no meaning, not here. Not when he was surrounded, smothered, absorbing his adored through his own very skin.* 

 

**** It was all becoming too much. The increasing pleasure and tingling growing in his groin. Head down, bowed to the mattress, sweat dripping on the sheets, Tsukiyama called out for his unrequited lover a final time before staining the sheets for a second time. Collapsing forward, body spent and lim[, the Gourmet rubbed his overly sensitive body against the damp silk with a satisfied smile. Kaneki. Ken Kaneki. Considerate, cold, cursed and now engrave for eternity on Shuu Tsukiyama's bedsheets. A Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
